


All About Us

by kcanwrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcanwrite/pseuds/kcanwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles (Mail, Coffee, Cereal, Dance, Storm) depict life with Dan and Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I actually wrote these in a different order than they appear: Storm, Coffee, Mail, Cereal, Dance. If you want to imagine these moments are all from the same day, that’s cool.

####  **Mail**

_Ding dong._

"Phil, the mail." Dan groaned. He was lying on his stomach, half asleep. Annoyed, he pulled a pillow over his head and kicked Phil lightly. "Phil!" he whined.

"No." The response was firm, despite being muffled by the duvet. Phil had burrowed into the sheets during the night, trying to combat the sudden November chill. A tuft of black hair and one partially clothed foot was all that remained visible.

"It’s your turn."

"No, it isn’t." Now, Phil sounded whiny. "It’s probably your package, anyway." His voice, like Dan’s, was heavy with sleep, gravelly and lower than usual.

"Ugh." Dan rolled over and pushed Phil towards the edge of the bed.

"It won’t work."

"Yes, it will." Dan grunted and gave another fruitless shove.

"If it does, you’ll be sorry." Phil pushed back with one arm.

_Ding dong._

Dan groaned, again, and rolled out of bed, lumbering towards the door.

"Bring me back some cereal?"

"What, in bed?" Dan asked in disbelief.

"Mm," Phil hummed from beneath the covers. He could almost hear Dan shake his head, but he knew he’d give in.

With a sigh, Dan turned back to the door.

_Ding dong._

"Hate you," Dan grumbled.

"Love you," Phil replied.

####  **Coffee**

"Dan, do you want a coffee?" Phil called from the kitchen, stirring sugar into his own cup.

"Yeah, if you’re having one."

Phil pulled another mug from the back of the cupboard. It was a boring white one, as all the others were dirty. He poured the coffee nonchalantly, but glanced over his shoulder before adding a generous spoonful of sugar.

A moment later, Phil found Dan in his usual spot on the sofa, scrolling through Tumblr. “Thought you were writing a video?” he asked, passing over the plain mug.

"I’m on a break." Dan grasped the mug with both hands and sipped his coffee. He raised an eyebrow at the taste and swallowed slowly. Something was off. He side-eyed Phil. "Are you sure this is mine?" He pointed into the cup with obvious skepticism.

Phil furrowed his brow and feigned innocence. “Yeah.” He drank from his blue mug, just to seem sure. “This one’s definitely mine.”

Dan wasn’t discouraged. “Phil,” he chastised hesitantly, “did you add sugar to mine, again?”

Phil tried not to grin. “Why would I do that?” He pretended to take another sip, hiding his expression poorly.

Dan made a show of rolling his eyes. “Oh, I don’t know, something stupid like ‘I’m not sweet enough’ or,” he gestured flamboyantly, “’I need my daily dose of sugar to survive the impending catpocalypse.’” He finished with another ostentatious eye roll.

"That’s true, though!" Phil protested in between giggles.

"No it isn’t, but ha!" Dan pointed an accusing finger at him. "I knew it! You definitely fucked with my coffee."

Now, it was Phil’s turn to roll his eyes. “No, I didn’t. Don’t be ridiculous.” He paused, watching Dan return to Tumblr. “Besides, you like it.” He nudged him.

Dan’s lips spread into a smug smile. He took another sip and elbowed Phil back. “Yeah, maybe I do.”

####  **Cereal**

Phil opened cabinet after cabinet, searching for something worth eating. After a long day of filming, he was feeling a bit drained and rather hungry. He’d finished Dan’s cereal for lunch, and nothing sounded appetizing with that off the menu.

"Dan, what do you want for dinner?"

Dan wandered into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes wearily. His head bumped a cupboard door. “Ow! Phil!”

"Sorry." He closed the cabinet closest to him.

Dan sighed and rubbed his forehead, as he shut the rest of the cabinets. “Do you want to get takeaway?”

Phil shrugged. “I dunno. I guess. How’s the editing going?”

"Slowly. Chinese? Pizza? Indian?" He rattled off suggestions as he flipped through their stack of menus.

"I dunno." Phil sank to the floor with an exasperated sigh.

Dan raised an eyebrow but sat down next to him, their knees overlapping. He handed Phil half the stack to sort through. “We could build our own pizza.” He held out a long list of possible toppings. When Phil seemed unenthused, he added in a singsong voice, “We could even have a dessert pizza with chocolate sauce.” Phil still didn’t respond. Dan waved it off. “Well, what sounds good from your half?”

Phil shrugged again and dropped his head onto Dan’s shoulder. “I’m too tired to choose. You pick. I’ll eat anything.”

Dan turned to kiss Phil’s temple, laughing lightly. “Okay, how about we have some cereal and watch The Hunger Games?”

Phil tensed. “About that…” He bared his teeth apprehensively.

Dan took a moment to understand. He gasped. “You didn’t.”

Phil nodded slowly. “I’m sorry.”

"You’re not."

"You’re right. I’m not," Phil conceded in a sad, pathetic voice. He lifted his head and whispered in Dan’s ear, "It was delicious."

"Phil!"

They both burst into laughter.

"Right," Dan continued, "well, obviously, I get to choose takeaway. You’re in charge of putting the movie on." Dan stood, taking the Chinese menu with him.

Phil groaned in protest.

Dan laughed. “Nope, you deserve at least this for being a first class cereal thief. Come on.” He stood and offered Phil a hand. “Get up!”

Phil rolled his eyes but took Dan’s hand with a smirk. He purposely stood too close upon being pulled from the floor, leaning into Dan, intending to pin him against the counter and earn back some favour.

But, Dan caught on. He gave Phil an unsatisfying peck on the lips and stepped aside. “Nice try.” He smacked Phil’s ass as he walked out of the kitchen in search of his phone. “Get a move on!”

"Hey!"

Dan looked over his shoulder long enough to wink. “You’re lucky I’m in a forgiving mood.”

Phil scoffed. “I’ll say.” He’d been expecting a shitstorm. With any luck, this happier, more forgiving Dan would make himself at home and stay a while.

In the other room, he overheard Dan reciting their orders by heart into the phone. “Phil, do you want soy sauce or have we got some?” Dan called.

He stuck his head into the lounge. “Uh, maybe get just a couple packets?” Truth be told, he couldn’t remember if he’d saved any the last time they had a Chinese takeaway.  
Dan nodded as he related the rest of Phil’s order. He noticed Phil watching him, unmoving, so he gestured pointedly at the TV. Phil sighed and plucked the DVD from the shelf. He sat on the floor in front of the TV and listened to Dan talk. “Okay, thirty minutes? Okay, thank you. Yep, you too, bye.”

"Thirty minutes is plenty of time."

"What?"

"I mean, we could watch the start of The Hunger Games, or…" he trailed off.

It was quiet for a moment. Then, he heard Dan stand up from the sofa and walk over to him. He sat on the floor and wrapped his arms around him from behind, spreading his legs so Phil was sat snugly between them. Dan rested his chin on Phil’s shoulder and whispered in his ear, “I like the sound of ‘or.’”

Phil laced their fingers together and pulled Dan’s arms tighter around him, leaning back a little. He felt Dan’s lips on his neck, soft at first then sucking just hard enough to bruise. He hummed with pleasure.

Dan kissed a trail down Phil’s neck and across his shoulder, nudging his shirt collar aside to bare more skin. He nipped lightly in some places, wary of where he left marks. Phil’s head fell back onto his shoulder, giving him further access. Dan slid his teeth teasingly along Phil’s exposed neck. 

Phil moaned. “Oh god, don’t stop.”

Dan kissed up to his ear lobe. Scraping it with his teeth then sucking it gently. He whispered hotly in Phil’s ear, “And, maybe, if you hadn’t eaten all my cereal, I wouldn’t.” And, with that, Dan stood and walked out of the room, chuckling to himself all the way.

"Aw, fuck." Phil grumbled.

Dan laughed aloud from the hallway.

####  **Dance**

Phil peeked into the kitchen. He was sure he’d heard the clanging of dishes and the unmistakable croon of Dan’s voice. Sure enough, Dan was standing at the sink scrubbing a plate. His hips swayed in time with a song Phil didn’t recognize. 

Phil cleared his throat.

Dan continued to sing, clearly still oblivious to Phil’s presence.

Phil faked a cough.

Between the blasting pop tunes and the running water, Dan was in his own little world.

Phil took this as an opportunity. He entered the kitchen and tiptoed behind Dan. Once Dan had set down the breakable plate, Phil’s arms circled his waist. He whispered, “Boo.”

Naturally, Dan jumped in surprise. “Phil!” He laughed and put a hand to his chest. “Jesus! Some warning next time, yeah?” His cheeks flushed red.

Phil chuckled and reached to turn off the faucet before wrapping Dan tighter in his arms. He rested his chin on Dan’s shoulder. “I did warn you. Twice. It’s not my fault you drowned me out with whatever this is.” He nodded towards the speaker.

Dan mumbled something in reply, placing his hands over Phil’s gently.

"What?" Phil craned his neck, trying to see Dan’s face.

He blushed. “It’s Taylor Swift’s new album.”

Phil paused to listen for a moment. “It’s nice. I like it.”

Dan leaned into Phil. “Yeah, it’s really good. She actually—”

Suddenly, Phil twirled Dan around and held him as if prepared to dance.

“What are you doing?” Dan asked skeptically.

Phil just smiled and started moving to the music. One step to the right, one step back, one step forward.

“If you think I’m going to let you dip me, you’ve—”

Phil spun Dan under his arm clumsily and held him closer, one hand resting on his back, the other laced with Dan’s fingers.

Dan giggled and blushed. “Are you serious, right now? Are we really dancing in the kitchen? God, what am I doing?”

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Phil cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

"I think that’s our song."

Dan laughed. “Oh, shut up! We haven't got a song!”

"But we could!" Phil kissed his lips sweetly. "Let me lead. You can stand on my feet, if you’d like."

"No, thanks," Dan scoffed.

Nevertheless, he relaxed into the dance. He wrapped his arms around Phil and rested his head on his shoulder. Finally enjoying the moment, Dan sighed and closed his eyes.

They danced like that for a time, before coming to a slow stop. Phil buried his face in Dan’s neck, his nose cold against Dan’s warm skin. But, Dan didn’t mind. He turned his face towards Phil’s ear. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I know.”

####  **Storm**

Dan jolted upright in bed, suddenly awake. Rain was pounding heavily on the windows. It sounded more like a rushing waterfall than individual droplets pinging against the panes. A thunderclap had shocked him awake, startlingly sharp against the steady, torrential downpour. His heart felt as if it could race the rain. He felt Phil tug weakly on his arm.

"It’s just a storm. Lie down."

Dan grumbled in agreement and pulled at Phil’s duvet, trying to find warmth and comfort, again.

Suddenly, the room filled with white light, as thunder tore from the skies in a ferocious roar. Phil yelped in surprise and snuggled closer to Dan.

"Just a storm," Dan mocked, shimmying between the sheets. He turned onto his side, curled his head into Phil’s chest, and closed his eyes.

Phil entwined their arms and tangled his legs with Dan’s. “Mhm.” He kissed the top of Dan’s head, and they fell immediately to sleep.


End file.
